Fluffy Slices of Life
by KatFiction-AWallflower'sSister
Summary: 50 sentences summarising the relationship shared between one of the most adorable and "canon" couple's ever. Purely fluff and Yaoi. GreecexJapan.


**Hello! This is my first Hetalia fic (and fic in to upload). There is in total 50 prompts I found on a random site. Hope you like.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fifty 1-4 sentences Prompts (Greece<strong>_x_**Japan)**_

001 . **First Kiss**

Sometimes Japan thinks back to their first kiss wonders what in the world possessed him to do something so rash. 'Love' Greece would answer.

002 . **Final[e]**

Greece likes to think that, by the end of the series, during the finale, Japan would come out of his shell and kiss him with such love and passion that the producers will have no choice but to create a spin-off, _just to see what happened after that._

003 . **Numb**

The other nations wonder how the olive-eyed country can be so cold and indifferent with his loved one on the death bed. Greece wonder why he _can't _be cold and indifferent; only enough to lessen the pain suffocating his heart.

004 . **Broken Wings**

Greece reminds Japan of a bird in the way that his wings were broken so long he wasn't even able to leave the nest by himself.

005 . **Melody**

A sweet sound has been playing in his head for some time; and Greece cuts Japan off before he could finish; wishing for a different sound to escape through the raven-haired nation's lips.

006 . **Rules**

The day Japan bends the rules to go out with him is the day he realises Japan is genuinely interested in him and his cultures.

It's also the day Greece fell in love with him.

007 . **Chocolate**

As the sweet treat melts in his mouth, Japan can't help but think about how soft and warm Greece's lips are. The taste of fresh chocolate lingers all over him.

008 . **Nostalgia**

What is that feeling that constricts his heart and slowly suffocates him until numbness takes over?

009 . **Heartbeat**

The steady, rhythmic thumping emanating from Greece's bare chest warmed Japan on the inside; and he had the greatest desire to fall back asleep with his arms wrapped around his lover.

010 . **Stranger**

Who is that raven haired man watching him from afar? A stranger, Greece knows, an incredibly handsome stranger that will be questioned for the next time Greece goes to a World Meeting.

011 . **Confusion**

'Hey, Japan?'

'Yes, Greece?'

'A feeling inside me is confusing...I do not know what it could be...Do you?'

012 . **Bitter**

The other nations couldn't fathom why Greece was acting so rude and cold at the World Meeting. Then Germany realises that Japan isn't present and is discussing matter with Turkey for the rest of the day.

013 . **Afterlife**

There is no such thing as afterlife for nations. Just life and prosperity or nothing at all. So why must Greece act as if everyone and everything has a second chance?

014 . **Daybreak**

At the rise of the sun, Japan can be found staring contently at the golden orb in the sky, waiting for the miracle day when Greece should accompany him and do the same.

015 . **Audience **

The pair's rough make-out session is interrupted when Japan realises that Germany and Italy are present. Greece eyes them lazily, and then proceeds to crush his lips on Japan's once more.

016 . **Endless sorrow**

'Sorrow never truly ends; it is endless and forever present.'

'Is that right? Then so is my undying love for you.'

017 . **Fireworks**

Greece finds it incredibly amusing when, on America's independence day, Japan buries his head into the Grecian's chest, claiming 'the fireworks are too far too loud'.

018 . **Wishing**

Japan had no idea that his boyfriend would do something as western as wish upon a shooting star. He also had no idea how dirty minded Greece was either.

019 . **Happy birthday to you**

Greece is happy to see just how much he has rubbed off on his boyfriend when Japan makes a wish and blows out the candles. At night, he is even happier than before.

020 . **Tomorrow**

'On the morrow, I will find at my side in my bed and my heart will swell with love.'

'How are you so sure?'

'I am not. It is an invitation.'

021 . **Oppression **

In his current position, Japan feels like the prey being cornered by the predator. A predator with beautiful, olive hued eyes.

022 . **Agony**

-an extreme physical or mental suffering felt by Japan on the day Greece vanishes forever.

023 . **Return**

Well, maybe not forever. But it certainly felt like that.

024 . **Protection**

Something rarely taken into consideration during hot, passionate, love making nights between the two.

025 . **Boxes**

In which Japan realises that Greece's mansion is littered with those cardboard fiends, and inside each one there is a fluffy kitten waiting to be petted. Kind of like Greece.

026 . **Hope**

'I think Hope is nice...'

'Yeah, it is.'

'...but I still think that the Spanish name _Esperanza_ would suit her better.'

027 . **Preparation**

Something Japan excels at while Greece juggles and throws it around be because he doesn't know (or hasn't prepared for) what to do with it.

028 . **Beautiful**

The thought that comes into his head when Japan spots the chocolate haired, olive eyed, peachy skinned sculpture of a Grecian.

029 . **Lies**

The other Axis' members wonder why Japan lies to himself and refuses to acknowledge the tornado of love and admiration he feels for Greece.

030 . **Underneath**

Sometimes Greece wonders what it would feel like to be underneath. One day he decides to see, much to Japan's surprise.

031 . **Hide**

An innocent game of hide and seek lead to an awkward position when Japan accidently mistook another nation for Greece. It's a mystery what happened to this day.

032 . **Diary **

Something neither country owns because they honestly have no need to. Why would they when they have each other?

033 . **Unforeseen**

The relationship between Greece and Japan definitely was not. On the day in which they met each other, the other nations were already betting on how long it would take them to realise their feelings. France won, to everyone's chagrin.

034 . **Conditional**

Unconditional would fit the lovers more.

035 . **Gone**

The day neither Japan nor Greece appear at the World Meeting is the day rumours are being juggled between all nations and nothing what-so-ever was done. Not productive, anyway.

036 . **Clear Skies**

'The blue sky looks beautiful today, does it not?'

'Yeah, it does...Hey, Japan, have you ever wondered why the sky is blue?'

'No Greece. Be quiet and enjoy it without going and pulling a philosophical question on me.'

037 . **Heartache**

Greece is so damn grateful and lucky to have never felt heartache that he gives sugared plums and juicy beef as a sacrifice for Aphrodite (just to be on the safe side).

038 . **Wired**

'...Hey, Japan?'

'Hai?'

'Why is there a barbed wire surrounding your mansion?'

039 . **Insanity**

The other nations are sure to go insane before the tight-lipped lovers are to tell them who the pitcher and catcher are. It's anyone's guess.

040 . **Foolish**

It was sometimes scary how much Greece rubbed off on Japan. The day Japan arrives to the World Meeting with a small tabby cat in tow is the day all other nations laugh their asses off.

'Their foolishness outstands me' Japan noted coolly.

041 . **Words**

When Japan said 'it's okay' Greece heard 'not really'. While the Grecian said 'a lover's hug' Japan thought 'invasion of private space'. The way with words the lovers had could be classified as another language all by itself.

042 . **Study**

'...suffix –sama stands for...friend? Lady? Lover?'

'Greece, I thought you sad you studied for this.'

'I did. While watching you-'

043 . **Punctual**

The other nations noticed that not only were Greece and Japan horribly late for the meeting, but their clothes were wrinkled, hair dishevelled and face red as they ran into the room. Nobody said anything, but France's face was aglow and Germany looked mildly disturbed (not that he had any right to be so).

044 . **Piggybank**

'Greece,' Japan said one day, 'what is that?'

'A piggybank.'

'...You know I have plenty of money to lend you, hai?'

045 . **Shooting Star**

The day Japan starts to explain the science about shooting stars to Greece is the day the Grecian first forced Japan into submission.

046 . **Cuddle**

Because every nation has to admit that Greece cuddling with Japan is an adorable sight to be a witness of. Especially if said couple were asleep and completely oblivious to the world around them.

047 . **Tongue-tied**

After much pestering from other nations, Greece finally admits out loud. 'Yeah, Japan and I have passionate love making, so what?' the other nations, surprised at his sudden outburst of boldness, were tongue-tied. Spain later comes up to them, smile on his face.

'So passionate love making, _amigo? _Do tell me more.'

048 . **Union**

Every nation knew the day had to come at some point. The union of Japan and Greece through marriage was bound to happen.

049 . **Obsessive**

Japan realises Greece is the obsessive kind of boyfriend when one day he refuses to let the Japanese man out with Germany and Italy. Greece then proceeds to lock lips with hin and forces Japan to lay with him in bed for the rest of the day.

050 . **Phone call**

'Greece, don't you dare say a single dirty or suggestive thing'

'Why not?'

'Becuase literally half of the world is listening into our conversation right now'

_**Bonus**_

**Perfection**

Because, in all honesty, that is what Greece and Japan's relationship is like. Complete, and utter, _**perfection.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I am ashamed about the amount of sexual references I made in this fic. So many, it's <strong>**ridiculous. I mean, I know many people have like, lemons and stuff, but I generally steer away from anything like that. I'm not that kind of person. Rarely will my writing have even a reference to sex. And then I write this. It's weird.  
><em>24. Protection<em> is the worst. I literally saw the word, and immediately that was what came to my head. I din't even have to think about it.  
>Sorry if Greece and Japan seem OOC. I think that Greece isn't really well developed. So... yeah. Really sorry<br>Hope you enjoyed it anyway, with sexual references, OOCness and all.  
>Reviews are much appreciated to help me improve. Thanks<br>-KatFiction-AWS**


End file.
